1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of script caching in web applications and an information processing device utilizing the same.
2. Related Art
Systems have been employed in which a scripted web application is downloaded from a server and a client analyzes and executes the script. In such systems, it is necessary to download the script used to write the application by connecting the client to the Internet or another network, which can increase the communications load on the network. In addition, it is necessary for the client to analyze the script each time it is downloaded, which can increase the client's processing burden.
Thus, a script caching technology has been disclosed in which a management script is embedded in an HTML file of a web page, and, if an executable script is present in the client's storage area when the web page is loaded, it is read from said storage area and executed. Otherwise, a script is acquired from a server and executed (Patent Citation 1).